Never Let Me Go
by silentXtears9331
Summary: Phil and Keely learn the true meanings of friendship, love, and loyalty as they grow up.
1. Chapter 1

Okay... new story! I've been reading a few fics and got a new idea! So yeah. I hope you enjoy... review please! I'll love you forever!

Chapter 1 -

"My God... midriff much, Keel?" he asked, pulling her white spaghetti-strap top down over her tight Mudd jeans.

"Sorry... it's not my fault... it keeps doing it on its own," she said. "So there."

"There, nothing," Phil shot back. "Put on a different top that doesn't show your belly next time!"

"What... I can't be sexy once in my life?" she asked, pinching him on the arm.

"Keel... you're sexy enough... you don't need a tight top to make you look good."

"Yeah... sure..." she argued. Phil rolled his eyes and let it go.

"What, you think I'm a liar?"

"No, I think you're an ass," she said matter-of-factly. "Let me wear what I want!"

"I don't want any guys thinking about anything involved with you, Keel... it's just because I love ya."

"What, you want me to walk into the mall looking like a diseased hobo that just came off the street?" she asked him sarcastically.

"Okay, okay. Shutting up."

"Good," she said, grabbing his hand and lacing her fingers with his. She squeezed it gently and he put his arm around her neck and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and kissed him back. Then he moved his hand to her hip, her arm still around his neck, and they walked like that for awhile.

"Hey, Phil? I wanna try to buy a few new outfits, so let's go to Wet Seal," she said, dragging him into the store.

"No, don't bother asking, it's fiiiine!" he said. Keely slapped him on the arm. "I was... kidding..."

"Yeah... sure," she said, rolling her eyes. Phil did the same behind her back.

Keely tried on a few outfits, and Phil agreed with next to nothing. It was either _Hell no! That's too short!_ or _My God... no! You look like a baby prostitute!_

After a while, she gave up and bought whatever she wanted. She could tell that Phil was more than a little pissed, but she didn't care.

"So... where to next?" Keely asked.

"Oh, you mean _I _get to pick?"

"Unless you wanna get bitch-slapped, you better shut it and pick a store before I change my damn mind," she said.

"Pac Sun works for me," he said hesitantly.

Keely nodded, smiled, and laced their fingers together again before heading in.

They walked around the mall for a little while longer before going back to their apartment to hang out. Keely made dinner while Phil looked through their dvd's, trying to find a movie.

"Phil... does it honestly take you that long to find ONE damn movie to watch?" Keely asked as she brought their dinner to the table.

"Yes. Yes, it does."

"I don't understand that."

"That's because you pick the same movie every time you get to pick," Phil said. "I have a variety."

"Okay, okay, fine. Shutting up."

Phil finally decided on Meet the Fockers, a movie that always made them laugh their ass off until there was no tomorrow.

About an hour into the movie, Keely began to grow tired and laid her head on Phil's lap. He stroked her hair softly, putting her to sleep almost instantly. He could tell she was asleep, but he watched what was left of the movie before carrying her into their room and setting her down on their double bed.

He woke her up to tell her that they were going to bed. She groaned, threw off her clothes, put some pajamas on, and crawled back in bed. Phil started laughing at her.

"What are you laughing at, Diffy?" she asked, rolling over to look at him.

"You."

"Why? Am I hilarious or something?" she asked, which made him laugh again.

"Maybe..."

Keely giggled, rolled over on top of him, and looked into his eyes. He stared back and they shared a long, passionate kiss.

"Well, this sure is keeping me awake," Keely said. Phil laughed.

"That's good," he said, kissing her again. Then she rolled back onto where she was laying before, snuggling up to him. He gladly put his arm around her waist and buried his head in her hair. "Your hair smells really good, Keel."

She giggled and replied, "Thanks," before taking his hand and putting it around her neck. She gently closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

End of Chapter 1

Reviewwwww! I'll love you foreverrrrrrrrrrrrrr!


	2. Chapter 2

I usually update faster, but I've been with friends for the past few days. But here ya go!

Chapter 2

The next morning, Keely awoke to find herself still tightly in Phil's arms. She smiled and enjoyed it for about twenty more minutes, until Phil woke up. She pretended to be asleep to see what he would do, but it was hard to keep from laughing.

He opened his eyes and sat up, being careful to not wake her. He looked at the clock; 11:30. It was about time they both woke up.

"Keel," he whispered, shaking her shoulder gently with his left hand, his right hand resting on her hip. "Keel! Wake up!" Then he kissed her on the cheek softly. Her eyes fluttered, and it was then that Phil knew she was faking. He smiled and laughed hard. "Stop pretending, you little winch!" he joked.

Keely smiled and started laughing. She opened her eyes and turned over onto her back. Phil stood over her on his hands and knees, looking into her eyes.

"Good morning," she said sweetly. She craned her neck to give him a kiss, and he bent his head down and met her lips, sitting back up again afterwards.

"Good morning," he said back, falling on top of her and nuzzling her neck. She giggled.

"Comfy?" she asked.

"Yes. I am, actually. Why, am I too heavy?" he asked her.

"No, you're fine."

"Good... 'cause this is actually quite comfortable..." he said.

Keely shook her head, laughing. "Phil, I love you," she said simply.

"I love you too, Keel."

They kissed again, repeatedly and passionately. Keely could feel Phil's tongue on her lips. She opened her mouth, allowing him to explore it for the second time ever... beings they had only been together for about two weeks now. Neither of them wanted to go too fast.

"Does this feel like the right time?" Phil asked her.

"Y-y-yeah, it does... to me... what about you...?" she asked hesitantly.

"Me too," he said softly. They kissed again, deeper this time.

Ten minutes later, Keely's phone rang. Phil pulled away from Keely for a second and looked at the table. Then he looked at Keely, who stared at him.

"Do you wanna get that, Keel?" he asked. She said nothing; just grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him down on top of her again, kissing him fiercely. His eyes grew wide, but then he grew comfortable and gave in once again.

It rang again about five minutes later. Then, Keely answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" It was Via.

"Hey, Vi... what's up?"

"Nothing... I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the mall or something tonight."

"Not tonight... I'm going out with Phil. Plus, we just went to the mall last night together," Keely explained. "But maybe tomorrow night, or the next night or something,"

"Well... okay I guess. Where are you going?" Via asked.

"I don't exactly know yet."

"Ohh, okay. Well, I guess I'll talk to ya later. By the way, why didn't you answer my first call?" she asked.

Keely hesitated for a second. "I... was... asleep. We were both asleep! Yeah... I didn't hear it the first time."

"Oh, okay. Then I forgive you."

"Yay!" Keely joked. Via laughed.

"Bye," Via said.

"Bye."

"So... what do you wanna do today, Keel?" Phil asked.

"Well, so far, my day has been great," she laughed. "But since we're supposed to go out tonight, I don't think it should be anything big."

"Yeah, I agree... you just wanna go to the pool or something? Then we could leave to go to Club Boca at about... hmm... 7?" Phil said.

"Yeah that works... I'm gonna go put on my new bathing suit!"

"New? Have I seen it on you yet?" Phil asked.

"Nope."

"Oh, shit... okay, I'm prepared, go put it on."

Keely laughed and went into the closet and got it out. She changed in the bathroom.

When she came out, Phil's jaw dropped. It was a plain black bikini, but the bottoms had rings on the side. It was a little skimpy, but Phil had to admit... it looked really good on her.

"Wow, Keel... wow," he said.

"Your famous wow speech again, huh?" she asked, lightly laughing as she set her pajamas on the bed.

"Very funny," he said. "That's all I can say. Holy fuck, you should really hear the thoughts going through my head right now..."

She slapped him on the shoulder. "Phil!" she teased.

"What? Can you blame me?"

Keely giggled. "Go change, you little ass... I'm gonna go get ready."

"Okay, have fun with that."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Tears

Yeah, I know I just updated... my best friend is begging me, so yeah.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Get off my back, everyone else uses song lyrics! So why can't I? Huh? Huh? Answer me that!

Chapter 3 - Tears

"Phil, you asshole!" Keely said as she climbed out of the pool, her body soaked everywhere.

"What? It was fun! Plus, you're no fun when you're tanning!" he said, putting down his magazine and starting to walk backwards.

"Well... you're no fun when you're NOT tanning!" she said, trying to get him back.

"Yeah... nice try..." he said. Keely lunged after him, and he started to run around the pool.

"Phillip Diffy, I'm gonna kill you!" she said, still running after him.

"Oh, yeah? What if I jump in without your help?" he said, still running.

"Okay, fine. I know I won't be able to catch you anyway... now come give me a kiss," she said, slowing her pace to a walk and then, finally, a halt.

"Seriously, Keel?"

"Yes, seriously."

"O... okay..." he said, walking towards her. She gave him a huge hug, backing them both up a little ways. Then, when she was about to kiss him, she pushed him in. He grabbed her ankle, pulling her in with him.

"Oh my God! I suck at that!" she said, coming up from under the water.

"Yeah... ya do," he teased.

Keely glared at him and swam towards him. He grabbed her waist and held her in the water, both of their eyes closed. Then, a slow song came on the radio. It was almost like they were slow dancing in the pool.

_**I have always dreamed of this**_

_**I'll admit that there was something I missed**_

_**Wonderin' if it's for real**_

_**Every mistake, every wrong turn**_

_**Every time I lost my way**_

_**Led me to this, moment of bliss, tonight**_

It was true; for the both of them. They had both missed their love for each other, and how ironic; they had found it the second before Phil left; and then decided to come back and stay with her. Forever.

_**With you, finally I can break free**_

_**With you, I saw a changing in my destiny**_

_**Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see**_

_**How different life turned out to be**_

Life _was _different with him. He didn't push her to do anything, anytime. He was one of the few guys in the world that was perfect... and she was so happy to have him.

_**You were always by my side**_

_**That you believed in me was enough reason why**_

_**I didn't stop, didn't give up**_

_**Even if I sometimes lost hope**_

_**I did my best, and I am blessed**_

_**In life**_

She _was _blessed. Phil was always there for her, and she knew; even if they were no longer with each other, for any reason; he always would be.

_**With you, finally I can break free**_

_**With you, I saw a changing in my destiny**_

_**Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see**_

_**How different life turned out to be, yeah**_

He kissed her on the cheek. So simple, yet so big. A tear spilled from her cheek, but luckily, it dropped into the water, and Phil took no notice. She smiled.

_**Can I get any higher**_

_**Tell me, does it get any stronger?**_

_**I owe it to you, that I made it through**_

_**I never could've done it, without you**_

He had always helped her through her hard times, and she was grateful for it. She only hoped that their love would grow stronger and stronger with each passing day.

_**With you, I can break free, yeah**_

_**I saw a changing in my destiny**_

_**Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see**_

_**How different life turned out to be, yeah**_

Another tear slid down her cheek, going unnoticed. She latched onto Phil even harder, but he didn't mind one bit.

_**Oh, 'cause of you, I saw a changing in my destiny**_

_**Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see**_

_**How different life turned out to be**_

_**I've realized that it's my destiny**_

The song ended, and they shared another long, passionate kiss. Keely began to cry, and Phil stroked her chlorine-filled hair the best he could. Keely smiled at him, the tears in her eyes disappearing a bit.

"Phil, I love you..." she said simply.

"I love you too, Keel... more than you'll ever know."

She gave him the biggest smile she could make and kissed him once again. Then, Phil realized that she was shaking.

"Cold, Keel?"

"Yeah... I'm ready to go when you are."

"Okay, let's go then."

They got out of the pool, grabbed their stuff, and headed back across the street and into the house.

End of Chapter 3


	4. A Long Night

Okay, so scratch the concert idea on my old summary. It was gay, so I changed it.

Chapter 4 - A Long Night

That night, while they were at Club Boca, Keely wore a dark blue tube top with light blue swirls and sequins, dark blue Mudd jeans, and black high-heeled sandals.

"Keel, you look... okay... sexy!" Phil said when she stepped out of the bathroom.

She giggled. "Thank you... go get changed! I wanna stay out as late as possible!" she said, tossing him his comb.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," he said, slapping her butt as he walked past her to get to the bathroom.

Her jaw dropped. She pretended like she was going to slap him, but instead she planted a kiss right on his lips.

"Do I get a kiss every time I slap you on the ass?" he asked.

Keely laughed hysterically. "Maybe..."

Phil laughed and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Keely went into the living room and got online.

No one was online. She checked her MySpace and watched a few videos on YouTube before going in to check on Phil.

He heard a knock at the door. "Did you fall in?" Keely asked.

"Maybe... who knows, really...?" he asked.

Keely chuckled. "Come on, hurry up! I'm ready to have some fun! You're so slow!"

"You have no room to talk, Ms. Takes-A-Shower-Blow-Dries-Her-Hair-Loads-Face-With-Makeup..." Keely cut him off.

"Okay, okay... I get it. Just try to hurry a little."

"Alright... I'm done anyway."

He came out of the bathroom. Keely grabbed her purse, took Phil's hand, and got in the driver's seat of the car.

"How come you get to drive?" Phil asked her before sitting in the passenger seat.

"Because I feel like it. Now shut up and get in the car."

"Okay, okay, fine," he said, opening his door and sitting down. "Sheesh... pushy, are we?"

"No... just annoyed."

"Oh, annoyed, eh? You wanna see annoying?" he offered.

"I already did..." she said. "God, you're a retard. But that's why I love you," she said, looking into his eyes and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Well, that's good."

"Yep!" she said.

They blasted music on the way to the club, and when they got inside, a few guys started looking at Keely. Phil glared at them and took Keely's hand, tightly lacing their fingers together. Keely took no notice as to why he did it.

"You want a drink, Keel?" he asked her as they walked over to the bar.

"Yeah!" she exclaimed. Phil grinned.

"Two Bacardis, please," Phil said, handing out some money.

"ID, please," the bartender asked. They both pulled out their driver's licenses. He nodded and prepared the drinks.

"I am SO ready for a night out, Phil," Keely said. "I've never done this before."

"What, drink or been out before?" Phil asked.

"Been out before."

"When have you been drunk...?"

"I didn't say I've been drunk, but I've had a few drinks before," she said, looking around while taking a sip of her Bacardi.

"How old were you?"

"Umm... I think... 14?" she said, deeply thinking. "Yeah. 14."

"Damn, Keel... that's bad," Phil said, shaking his head.

"No, it's not, actually," she said. "I know people that have actually been drunk and were younger than me."

"Like who?" Phil asked curiously.

"A few people at H.G. Wells, when I was in Junior High. I don't remember their names."

"Wow," Phil said. "In our century we don't have drinking."

"Then what _do_ you have to do?" Keely asked.

"All of our future gadgets usually keep us busy. Most people don't know about it."

"How do you know about it?"

"I was looking at the Giggle once, when we first came here, to see what this century was all about," he whispered. "It said that drinking is what most of the people do for fun in this century."

Keely giggled. "Well, it's true!"

"Apparently..." he said, looking at a few drunk people over at a nearby table. They were hooting and hollering like mad people. Keely laughed out loud.

They finished up their Bacardis, and Phil bought Keely another one. He didn't want to get drunk, but he knew that if Keely was, she would definitely do anything he wanted her to do.

After about half an hour, Keely started to get... happy. Phil didn't think he had ever seen a girl dance so much. She started dancing with a few guys that they both didn't know, but of course, Keely was too drunk to realize it. She called one of them Bobby and the other one Shane. Phil had to admit, even though he didn't know the two men, what she was naming them was actually funny.

The guys were dancing with her in ways that Phil didn't like at all, and pretty soon, he took hold of Keely's arm and dragged her away from the two. The men followed him.

"Hey, what's your problem, dumbass?" one of them asked.

"She's with me, you dumb fucker. Now get away from her before I'm forced to kick you where it hurts."

"Ooh, I'm so scared," he said, making a stupid face. Phil could tell that he wasn't drunk. He was just that dumb.

"You should be, you asshole. Now back off before I do something drastic," Phil said, holding Keely in his lap. She hugged him, kissed him on the cheek, and then started licking his face in awkward places. It was hard for Phil and the other guys not to laugh. Keely, who was too drunk to give a crap, just kept going and going.

"See? She likes me better. Now go."

The guys looked at each other, laughed, and went to the other side of the room, probably to try to find another drunk sucker.

Phil was now ready to have some fun, so he took Keely to the dance floor and they danced for awhile. Phil had another drink, and Keely wanted one, but he wouldn't buy her anything else.

"Uh, no... how does a water sound?" Phil said.

Keely looked at him, a bit cross-eyed. "Will it make me happy?" she giggled.

"Yes... it will," Phil lied. Keely wasn't sober enough to notice a lie.

"Okay! Woot!" she said.

Don't Cha by the Pussycat Dolls came on. It was one of Keely's favorite songs, so she dragged Phil to the dance floor.

She was now so drunk that she was coming up with random words to replace the real ones. "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was stoned like me... Don't cha wish your girlfriend could fuck like me..."

Phil laughed so loud that people around him probably thought that HE was the one that was drunk. Then, he joined in, now starting to get a bit happy himself. "Don't cha wish your girlfriend could drink like me... Don't cha wish your girlfriend could type like me..."

They both broke out into maniacal laughter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, when they got home, they got in their bedroom and neither one of them was tired; at all. They both undressed and changed into their pajamas. Keely tried to take her sweet time... she had an evil plan.

"Keel... is it just me or do you enjoy being naked...?" he asked. Keely said nothing. He looked at her like she was nuts.

He finished undressing, and then Keely grabbed his arm and threw him onto the bed, a mischevious look in his eye. Phil sat there, belly up and a bit nervous, waiting for Keely to make the first move. She dove on top of him, kissing him passionately, over and over. They both couldn't breathe; yet, they couldn't stop.

End of Chapter 4

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long delay, but we've been having a few family issues and I haven't had time to update. But yeah... I'm here now! So back off. Nyah! Pokes

Chapter 5

The next morning, Keely awoke with a very nasty headache, in need of some brief tylenol. She got out of bed, put her clothes back on, and went into the bathroom and got some from under the sink. She then went out into the kitchen and got a glass of water. She grabbed two from the container, popped them into her mouth, and swallowed just as Phil came from out of the bedroom.

"Morning, Philly-Willy," she said, rinsing out her glass and putting it in the dishwasher, a bit cross-eyed.

"Morning, Keel," he said, taking her into his arms. He picked her up and set her on the couch, and she put her head in his lap. Her fingers laced with his and they lay them down on Keely's stomach tightly.

"Phil... Did we really... You know..." she said, looking up at him. He looked down at her, his eyes widening.

"Y-y-yeah, I-I think we did..."

"Wow..."

"That sucks..." Phil said.

Keely looked at him, furrowing her brow a bit angrily. "What?" she said, starting to let go of his hand. He refused and grabbed onto her tightly.

"No, I didn't mean it like that, Keel... What I meant was... Uh... How should I put this..." he said, thinking.

"Start thinking," she said, letting go of his hand.

"I would just prefer _sober _sex..." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Keely thought for a minute and lay back down on his stomach, taking his hand in hers. "Yeah... Wow... You're right..."

"Well... It was, uh... It was still... Nice..." Phil said. Keely looked at him and smiled. He returned the favor.

"I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what, Keel?"

"That... You know... My virginity," she laughed. "Out the window."

"Yeah, same here..." Phil said.

"But, you know what?" she said.

"What?"

"I'm glad it was with you. I wouldn't have it any other way," Keely laughed.

Phil chuckled. Keely put her hand behind Phil's neck, forcing his face down to her. They kissed passionately, Keely's phone breaking the moment.

_Dammit,_ she said to herself, hopping off the couch and grabbing her phone off the dresser in the bedroom.

"Hey Vi..." Keely said, "What's up?"

"Nothing... I'm bored. What are you and Philly-Willy doing?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing... Watching TV... What about you?"

"Nothing. Are you wanting to go to see a movie tonight?" she asked.

Keely smacked her head. She had completely forgotten about it.

"I don't know... I woke up with a major hangover this morning... I'm not feeling very well right now. If I feel better later, I'll let you know, okay?"

"Alright, that's cool. Call me later then," Via said.

"Alright, see ya." She flipped her phone shut and put it back on the charger, went into the kitchen, and looked in the refrigerator for something to eat.

"You hungry, Phil?" Keely asked.

"Yeah... We have next to nothing, though," he said.

"Noticed," she said, closing the door and sitting on the counter, her legs dangling over the side.

"I am too... So what are we gonna do?"

"We could go out and get something," Phil offered.

"I don't want to... I still have that nasty hangover," she said.

"Do you want me to go get something?" Phil asked.

"Would you?"

"Totally... I'll go get ready. What do you want?" he asked her as he got up off the couch.

"Uh... I don't know... McDonald's?" Keely said.

"That works. I'm gonna go get ready... you just chill or whatever."

"Alright..." she said. "I think I'm gonna plop my ass right here on this couch and relax."

Phil laughed and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phil came home to Keely passed out on the couch, a thick Clemson blanket laying over her legs. She was curled up in a little ball, sort of shivering a little. He smiled, set his bags down on the counter, and picked up another blanket, laying it overtop of her. She smiled in her sleep.

Phil smiled again, kneeling down on his knees. He kissed her on the cheek softly, then lay down beside her, his arm around her waist. She snuggled up to him. Phil buried his face in her hair. He could smell a mixture of her shampoo, her perfume, and the alcohol left over from the night before.

End of Chapter 5

Review!


	6. Furry Men and Instant Messaging

Yeah, yeah. I know how long it's been. Sorry.

Chapter 6 - Furry Men and Instant Messaging

"Phil? Phiiiil?" Keely said, lightly shaking his arm a few times. His eyes fluttered a bit, but he still didn't budge.

Keely grinned and lowered her face to his, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Wha...? Who's there? Snoopy?" Phil shot upright, looking around the room. His eyes met Keely's, and he shortly relaxed.

"Snoopy... How interesting..." Keely said, moving Phil's legs to the side so she could sit down. She laid down behind him, her hand resting softly on his shoulder.

"Oh... Keely..." he chuckled.

"Yeah, it's me," she laughed hysterically.

"Okay. I... I, uh... Knew that..." Phil said, trying to cover himself up.

"Mhmm. Sure ya did," Keely said, holding herself up by her arm and kissing him on the cheek.

"Ick, Phil... You need to shave," she said, wiping her mouth off in disgust.

"Oh? And why does that apply to you, eh?" he asked.

"I don't like furry men," she simply stated.

"I see..." he said jokingly.

"Get up off your ass and go shave that hairy face of yours, before I do it for you."

"Alright... Okay... I'm going..." he said, moving her hand off of his shoulder and walking into the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Phil came back out into the living room to Keely on the computer, chatting with a couple friends. He snuck up behind her, pressing his cheek to hers.

"Ahh... Much better..." she said, looking into his eyes. She cupped his face in her hands, and they shared a passionate kiss.

The alert to Keely's Instant Messenger went off, signaling a new instant message. The sound startled the two, considering that the volume was up so loud.

They both looked at the screen and groaned. _Owen._

"I swear, this bastard never leaves me alone," Keely said, shaking her head while typing a reply to his message.

Phil scoffed and said, "You think I don't know that? He doesn't even leave _me _alone..." Keely chuckled and Phil joined in.

Ten minutes later, and he was still running his mouth. She couldn't take it anymore, so she told him that she had to go and put her away message up.

He, being the dumbass he was, didn't take the hint, and kept running his mouth. Keely just stopped talking altogether.

She yelled in frustration, causing Phil to come over to the computer and look at the screen. "What, Keel?"

"Owen, that's what! Dammit! I'm about ready to block him!" she yelled in frustration.

Phil huffed and began to massage Keely's shoulders.

"You're tense," he said.

"No shit, dumbass..." Keely stated. Phil's eyes grew wide, but he kept on rubbing until she told him to stop.

"Wow... That massaging actually worked... I feel a lot better..." Keely said, after about five minutes.

"I knew you would. Of course, if we fucked, you'd probably feel a lot better..." Phil said.

"Phil!" Keely exclaimed, punching him on the arm.

"What? It's the truth!"

"Oh yeah? How can you be so sure?" Keely asked, a mischevious look in her eyes.

"Well... I'm not. It's just a theory."

"Oh, I see... Well, there is only one way to prove if your theory is correct or not..."

"Keel... Not now..." Phil said.

"And why not, Philly-Willy? You got something against _sober _sex?"

Phil couldn't say anything. He knew he was defeated.

"It's just... We did it last night... Don't you think it's too soon?" he said.

_Gah! Why am I doing this? _he asked himself. He knew he was just lying to himself. But no matter what, he was going to try to do what was right.

"Oh, come on, Phil. I know you want me as much as I want you..." Keely said, looking into his eyes knowingly.

_God. No!_ he thought.

Phil squinted his eyes before agreeing with her. She was right.

"Keel, I have to give you props..."

"For what?"

"You know me pretty damn well..."

Keely's eyes widened and she gave him the biggest smile they both never thought was possible for her. Phil grinned at her and carried her to the bedroom in his arms, closing the door with his foot. He practically threw her down onto the bed, looking at her the whole time.

End of Chapter 6

Oo! What now! Yeah it was short but I'm not having a very good day. Eh, review. Make me happy. Please?


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm glad ya'll approve of this story so far. Haha.**

Chapter 7 -

The next day, Phil was at work and Keely was alone and bored, so she called Via to see if they could do something.

"Hey, Vi! You wanna hit the mall tonight?"

"Yeah, sure! I think I'm having withdrawal..."

Keely laughed and replied, "So am I... Seriously. I haven't been to the mall for like... Ever."

"Same here. You wanna see a movie?"

"Nah... There's nothing good out... I wanna go shopping, I have a lot of money to spend... Then maybe we can get some dinner or whatever."

"Awesome. Girls night out!" Via said excitedly.

"You wanna invite Tia, too?" Keely asked. "If not it's okay."

"No, that sounds cool actually," Via said. "You want me to call her?"

"Yeah, go ahead," Keely said. "I need to do some stuff before I go... Can you come pick me up?"

"Yeah... Call me when you're ready."

"Alright, cool. I'll see ya later."

"Kay... Bye." Via hung up and Keely flipped her phone shut, laying it on the counter and walking into her and Phil's bedroom.

Thirty minutes later, Keely called Via and heard an awkward ringtone, and it wasn't from her phone. She followed the sound and opened her front door. There stood Via, phone in hand, a smile on her face.

"How did you know?" Keely asked, pressing a button her phone to stop ringing Via's phone.

Via did the same and replied, "A girl can tell. I know how long it takes you to get ready."

"So I'm guessing we still have to pick up Tia, right?" Keely asked, grabbing her purse while walking outside to lock the door. Via proceeded to her convertible.

"Yup," she replied simply.

"Thought so." She pulled her phone out and dialed a number, pressing the phone to her ear.

"Whatcha doin'?" Via asked her, turning the radio down.

"Calling Phil."

"Why?"

"To tell him where I am," Keely replied. "I don't wanna worry him."

"Oh, no! We musn't uproar the great Philly-Willy!" Via said, a wide smile on her face. Keely laughed and smacked her on the shoulder. She didn't budge and pulled out of the driveway as Keely began speaking.

"Hey, Phil!" Keely said.

"Hey baby... What's up?"

"Nothing... On my way to the mall with Via and Tia."

"Oh, how fun..." he said sarcastically. Keely laughed.

"I just smacked you, I hope you know," Keely teased.

"Ow, my pride!" Phil replied sarcastically. Keely chuckled while Via looked at her and half-smiled.

"I feel so horrible... So when are you coming home?"

"Around five," he said. "But no rush on the mall, I'll be there waiting for you with open arms."

Keely grinned. "Aww, thank you... That's so comforting."

"I do try," Phil said. Keely laughed again.

"Well, thank you very much for letting me know where you were," Phil said. "But for now I gotta go... Back to work."

"Fun," Keely said.

"Oh yes."

"Haha. I love you," Keely said.

"I love you too, baby. See ya."

"Bye," she said, her voice high. She closed her phone and held it to her heart. "I love when he calls me that," she said dreamily.

"What?" Via asked, raising an eyebrow uncertainly.

"Baby."

"Aww. I wish I had that."

"You will someday," Keely said. "What's meant to be will happen. Give it time."

"Yeah... I guess you're right. I'm just sick of waiting."

"So was I... Now look how happy I am. I don't think I could ask for anything more," Keely said, looking at her phone and stroking the screen slowly, a big smile playing on her face.

"Yeah. I just hope I get a good guy like Phil."

"I hope you do, too. I want us all to be happy."

The girls shared a smile as they pulled up to Tia's house.

End of Chapter 7

**Not too shabby, eh? Review please!**


	8. Feeling Left Out

Sorry it's been so long... Been caught up in school, friends, family, etc... And some other issues... But yeah now I have time, tropical storm Ernesto is like, here, so yeah. Lmao

Chapter 8 - Feeling Left Out

"Get your ass out here, Tia!" Keely said into her phone, ten minutes after pulling up to her house.

"I know, I know, I'm coming... I had a few problems."

"Uh-huh. Sure. Just come out here, I wanna go shopping!" Via said, grabbing the phone out of Keely's hand.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming right now." Keely hung up and shook her head.

"Sometimes I worry about that girl..." Via said, breaking the awkward moment of silence.

"Psh... That's nothing. I worry about her every day..."

The girls shared a laugh as Tia walked up to the car, opening the back door.

"Hallelujah! She's here!" Keely exclaimed. Tia shot her a glare and climbed into the backseat.

"Let's go... Are we seeing a movie?" Tia asked, setting her purse down on the seat beside her.

"Yep... But we haven't exactly picked yet..." Via answered.

"Oh my gosh, we absolutely _have_ to see John Tucker Must Die!" Tia exclaimed.

"Yeah, I agree with that," Keely said, looking at Tia and then at Via. "It looks hilarious, and Phil said it was good."

"Oh? Who did he go see it with?" Via asked.

"Owen and Bruno," Keely replied. "Jennifer saw it too."

"Okay, that's fine with me," Via replied. Tia shrieked and hugged her.

"Excited, Tia?" Keely asked, her eyes widening.

"Um... Duh! Girls' night out!"

Via chuckled. "That's exactly what I said. It's gonna be fun, I haven't done this in a while."

"Me neither," Keely said.

"That's because you're always busy with Phil..." Tia said. Via frowned, nodding her head in agreement.

"What are ya'll trying to say?" Keely asked, turning backwards so that she could see Tia and Via at the same time.

Tia looked at her and replied, "You're just always so wrapped up in Phil, that's all... It's like... You don't have time for us anymore."

Keely raised her eyebrows and turned around, looking at the road before them. She didn't know what to say. Should she be sorry...? Should she feel bad...?

It was there that their conversation ended.

They got to the mall, bought their tickets, and then went shopping around for a while before heading into the movie. Keely was in the middle, Tia and Via on either side of her.

End of Chapter 8

Yes I know, short... But I don't know what else to do right now. Oh, and if you liked the movie Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, I'm starting a fic, so look out for it. It should be up tomorrow, because I'm starting tonight... I don't know about the title but yeah you'll recognize my penname:)


	9. Typical Fat Man

**Okay, so I took off chapters nine and ten because they sucked. I'm reconstructing them. They were totally off topic and weird, and they didn't make sense. That's right, be happy.**

Chapter 9

After a little bit of thinking, Keely just decided to let go of what they had said to her about feeling left out because of Phil. She figured they were having an off day. If it was ever brought up again, she knew she would need to talk to them about it, but for now, she honestly didn't care too much. They would live. She had a life, too.

After the movie they went shopping. Keely saw a lot of things she could buy for Phil just as an 'I love you' gift, but she tried to refrain from mentioning him as much as possible. She didn't want to start drama with her best friends; she had had enough of it throughout middle and high school to last a lifetime.

"The movie rocked, didn't it?" Keely said, trying to start conversation. For some reason it felt awkward between the three.

"Yeah, it did," Tia said. Via didn't say anything.

"Okay you guys. What's wrong _now?_" Keely asked sarcastically.

"Well, let's see; not ever seeing our best friend anymore, and, now that you mention it, your attitude," Via said.

"What the hell you guys? Why are you guys so jealous?" They said nothing as Keely ranted on. "I mean, come on, seriously! You know how much I love him and how much he loves me! I do have a life, you know."

They just rolled their eyes at Keely and said nothing. They walked off and left her there alone. She turned around and walked outside to her car and drove home.

She arrived back home at 7 to Phil sitting on the couch, stuffing his face with pizza in front of the television. She rolled her eyes and sat down beside him.

"Typical man… Look at you!" she laughed. "Feet all propped up, stuffing your face full of pizza in front of a television."

"Hush up, woman, go do your job and make me a sandwich," he teased.

"No thanks, I'll pass oinker. Did you leave any for me?" she asked, looking into the pizza box. It was empty. She gasped and opened her mouth to ridicule him, but he interrupted her before she could speak.

"Are you calling me fat?" he asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Now, did you leave any for me?"

"There are two more boxes in the fridge." She rolled her eyes and planted a soft kiss on his lips, exploring his mouth for about ten seconds.

"You taste like pizza," Keely said, "Yum."

"Oh, getting kinky are we?" he said playfully. Keely slapped him on the chest and his eye twitched.

"Shut up, you pig." She laughed, got up off the couch, and attacked one of the boxes of pizza in the fridge.

"See, there you go calling me fat again," he called after her.

"Did I stutter?"

"No…" he said bashfully.

"…Didn't think so."

End of Chapter 9


End file.
